The Mighty Balken
The Mighty Balken (無敗のバルケン, Muhai no Baruken, lit. "The Undefeated Balken") is an antagonist in Legaia 2: Duel Saga. He is the third son of the Mesai Clan and leader of the Blue Knights. He is sent by Bishop Doplin to stop Lang and Maya from escaping Doplin Castle but is killed in battle by Lang, despite the proclamation that he is the strongest knight in the kingdom. Appearance Like his older brothers, Balken is a large, hulking man covered in armor. His armor is heavily plated and silver colored, and draped across his back is a red cape with the portrait of St. Joprian at its center. He carries a mace giant mace made of rock that's very plain in design compared to the maces carried by his brothers. Balken's head armor is also unique from his brothers' armor in that it is designed with a large headplate that extends at the back end of it and covers his neck. Personality Balken is a chivalrous man with a strong sense of duty to his kingdom. He is honorable and prideful, and unafraid of any foe. Balken was a man who was fierce in battle, but loyal to his kin. It is revealed that Balken is a drinker, though to what extent is unknown. Story Early Life Balken was the lastborn of the Mesai Clan's three sons. He was raised as aristocracy and trained from an early age to follow the footsteps of a knight. When Lang was a year old Balken joined the Knights and eventually in adulthood he became the leader of the prestigious Blue Knights. His prowess in battle earned him the title "The Mighty Balken". He was said to be the strongest knight in the kingdom by those who knew of him. ''Legaia 2: Duel Saga'' Balken is summoned once word of Lang's and Maya's attempted escape spreads throughout the castle. Just as Lang and Maya reach the drawbridge, Balken jumps down from the second floor and lands in front of them. Though Lang and Maya are surrounded by the Blue Knights, Balken tells them to stand aside and offers Lang to fight him one-on-one (though Lang can decline and let Maya help him). As the battle continues and the drawbridge continues to close behind him, Balken taunts Lang and tells him that his time is running out. Eventually he is killed by Lang and collapses on his back as he dies. If the drawbridge is closed he will collapse on top of it, causing the drawbridge to fall under his massive weight. If the drawbridge is still open, he will simply fall as Lang and Maya run for it. Power and Abilities Balken's large, muscular body and powerful mace make him very strong and durable, although quite slow. However, his leg strength enables him to jump very high into the air. Balken's battle stats are much lower than that of his brothers, however in the story he has been called the strongest knight in the kingdom by others. Physical techniques *Rage Wave - Balken spins his mace before jumping high into the air and slamming it down onto his opponent. Fighting Balken Trivia *Though Balken is considered the strongest knight in the kingdom in terms of story, in terms of gameplay mechanics he is by far the weakest of his brothers - Vixon the Great being the strongest with Raynof the Brave in the middle. *Balken is the only of his siblings to not sport facial hair. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Duel Saga